Breakfast
by jaggedjacket
Summary: Tenten and Shino find themselves waiting on their teamates at the Hyuga complex. Somehow the "powerbar" that Tenten claims is "edible" just doesn't seem to measure up to the Aburame's standards. Me no own. Oneshot.


Shino had walked up beside Tenten. It wasn't an uncommon thing that he did nowadays. The Hyuga complex seemed the smartest place for both teams to meet as it was the closest to the training grounds and both the Hyugas had a habit of being late anyways. Usually this was only by a few minutes. Kiba followed shortly after Hinata, and Tenten and Neji would either meet Lee there at the complex or at the training ground depending on how much over-time training Lee wanted to get in that day. They stood waiting at the main gate of the Hyuga, the smell of a lavish breakfast feast wafting towards them in the gentle morning breeze.

There was no way to be sure of when these luxurious breakfasts would occur-at least none that was makeable on the calendar, or proceeded by some kind of event. All the two them knew was that their respective teammates would be late. Very late. The breakfast usually lasted hours.

They had a good hour to kill.

"Where is Lee?" Shino ventured to ask concerning her other teammate.

Tenten sighed and threw a thumb over her shoulder. "The power of Youth compels him," she stated blandly and took something out of her pocket. "Bet himself he couldn't run around Konoha 10 times before Neji got done with breakfast." She unwrapped the contents of what appeared to be a power bar.

"What's that?" Shino was unusually curious today. She handed him the wrapper.

_NijaPowerBar! _The wrapper stated in bold letters. _Tsunami flavored for the ultimate Ninja Meal Replacement! _It stated below it.

Tenten closed her eyes and took a large bite.

"Why are you eating this?" Shino asked with confusion as Tenten nearly gagged on the contents of her mouth. She persistently chewed as she answered his question.

"I made the untimely mistake of telling Lee I didn't eat breakfast," she stated thickly, "Kiba probably smelled the food and rolled over and hit snooze for an hour," she provided a reason for his absence.

Shino nodded.

She examined a spot on the bar where she had taken a bite and pulled a small ball of substance out and examined it between two fingers.

"That looks gross," he stated the obvious.

"It doesn't taste like rainbows either," she retorted, swallowed finally, shivered, and then took another bite.

"Why are you still eating it?" Shino asked, clearly flabbergasted by her decision to eat something which was clearly only digestible by sheer will power.

Tenten tongued some of the contents of her mouth and made another effort to chew the bite she had taken a bit more before answering. "Well," she began closing one eye and looking up into the air, "Lee gave it to me and I am hungry."

This answer did not satisfy Shino.

He glared at her with disapproval.

"What? It's not what I would call a stellar breakfast, but mind over matter. I smell something better," she motioned a hand wafting the fragrances of the opulent breakfast towards her face, "I imagine that I am eating something…" she tripped over her words, "edible." She finished with a fake smile.

"I see." Was all Shino replied. For a few moments they sat there basking in smells of an indulgent breakfast. Tenten chewed fervently as they both stared at the Hyuga mansion.

Without permission, Shino grabbed her wrist and started hauling Tenten off towards the direction of the Aburame complex.

Tenten nearly choked as he did this because she was attempting to swallow-something that she apparently needed concentration for.

After several more attempts she managed a sputter. "What…where are you taking me?" She braked and stood still, Shino's hand still firmly gripping her arm. She looked ready to break out a scroll on him if he weren't to answer soon.

"I am making you a _real_ breakfast." Shino stated the obvious once more.

Tenten considered this for a few seconds. Shino was completely sincere.

She smiled hooking her arm under his with his gesture.

"Lead the way."


End file.
